


Moon Rocks? Oh, Wow!

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10008041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: It's Shiro's birthday, and while Keith's resources are limited, he finds a way to wow Shiro. [bday fic, very fluffy, cw for past trauma, some spoilers for S2 episode 8]





	

Title: Moon Rocks? Oh, Wow!  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: References to past trauma.  
Notes: Mild spoilers for episode 8 of VLD S2. 

\--

 _Shiro. You okay?_ Keith’s voice came through Shiro’s helmet.

Shiro was about to respond that he was just thinking, until he realized that he was beginning to drift off course—not enough for the others to notice, but of course Keith did. There was a reason why he had earned the title of the greatest pilot the Garrison had ever seen. “Whoops,” Shiro said with a grimace. “Thanks for catching me before I wandered off.”

_Anytime. What distracted you?_

“Look on your left.” The moon they had passed was smaller and more silvery than the one on Earth, but it shone just as brightly. And while there were things back home that were painfully hazy for Shiro—sand between his toes, his mother’s voice, the smell of motor oil—the moon was something he had gazed up at for as long as he could remember. Not even the Galra could steal that from him. “Doesn’t that moon remind you a little of the one back home?”

_No, ours is much bigger._

Keith being, well, Keith about things was something Shiro could never forget as well. “Well, maybe I’m just getting nostalgic. It’s almost a shame that we have to help Allura open negotiations; I’d love to see if they’d let me get a moon rock.” When Shiro was ten, his parents had splurged and took them to Luna Base XV, and Shiro had cried until his father relented and bought him a box of moon rocks. But that was home, in Japan—if his parents hadn’t given the box away in their grief.

He missed the moon. He missed his family.

But if he kept up this train of thought, he’d start drifting again, and then Keith would fret. So Shiro focused on entering the atmosphere and landing after that.

\--

A week later, Shiro didn’t see Keith in the morning. He wasn’t worried—unless there was an emergency, Keith tended to sleep in. One time, Shiro had teased him about cat naps—and the subsequent death glared made Shiro resolve never to make that joke again.

He did, however, begin to worry when Keith wasn’t at breakfast. Keith was not a picky eater, and never missed a meal. He asked Hunk if he’d stopped by early, but Hunk shook his head and replied that he and Coran were the only people in the kitchen all morning.

Keith’s door was locked. The training deck was empty.

Finally, he headed to the Red Lion’s docking bay. The Red Lion was there, and looking much too smug for her own good.

“Okay,” Shiro began cautiously. “You haven’t zoomed off somewhere, so I’m guessing wherever Keith is, he’s safe. But I would really appreciate it if you let me know where he snuck off to.”

The Lion was silent, but Shiro had a bad feeling she was secretly laughing at him.

“Shiro.” Keith was in his armor, with a small brown bag in his hands. He ducked his head and cleared his throat. “I, um. I thought you’d be eating.”

“I did. Then I wanted to find you.”

Keith shrugged. “I wandered off. It’s not like it’s a big deal.”

“Keith, the last time you wandered off, you accidentally blew up a space ship, dooming yourself and Allura to the void.”

Keith frowned. “Point taken. But I really wanted to get you something for your birthday.”

“Wait. What?” Between his time as a prisoner and living on a ship with an entirely different way of measuring time, Shiro hadn’t even bothered to calculate what specific point they were at on an Earth calendar. He knew it’d been over a year, and that was all he needed to know.

“Yeah. Pidge let me borrow her phone awhile back, and I did some math. Today’s February 28, and it’s not a leap year, so this is more or less your birthday.” Keith handed Shiro the bag. “It’s not really that great, but I wanted to give you something.”

“You didn’t have to, Keith, just having you here with me again is more than enough…” Shiro’s voice died off as the light glinted off the small, silvery rock in his hand. “How did you…”

“I talked to the planet’s matriarch, and explained how birthdays are really important to Humans, and she was so impressed with the case I made, she actually helped me pick out a rock for you.” Keith’s smile surpassed the rock’s brilliance. “I still don’t see how it’s like our moon, but you clearly do, so—”

Shiro grabbed him in a hug, holding him as close as he could. It wasn’t exactly home, but it was still beautiful, and with Keith by his side, maybe he could make a new home. “Thank you. So much.” He kissed Keith’s hair. “But you really didn’t need to put yourself out like that.”

“Maybe.” Keith rested his head against Shiro’s chest. “But you’ve stood by me, even after… you know. I **wanted** to show you how much I care about you, Shiro.”

“Mm.” He could almost feel the Red Lion staring, so he decided to gently guide Keith back to the main rooms. “I have to get you a birthday present when it’s your turn. What do you want, buddy?”

“Lance to be silent for one meal.”

“I said birthday present, not a miracle.”

\--

Final Notes: The title is a reference from an old MST3K episode “Track of the Moon Beast,” iirc, just in case you needed a reminder that I am old. ;P Speaking of age, since my birthday is March 1, I am officially declaring myself and Shiro birthday buddies.


End file.
